


Thanks Sammy, I Love It (Gencest Bang Art Post)

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gencest Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: The Samulet has been a symbol of Sam and Dean's brother bond and a part of their lives. This is its point of view of their greatest moments, their tragedies and their triumphs and most of all their love for one another.





	Thanks Sammy, I Love It (Gencest Bang Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> I was lucky enough to claim this wonderful story by blackrose_17 that focuses on the importance of The Samulet in the brother's lives.  
> This is what it inspired:

 

Read the story on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454235) / [LiveJournal](https://backrose-17.livejournal.com/185434.html) / [DW](https://blackrose-17.dreamwidth.org/171733.html)


End file.
